User talk:Thief12/Season5Thugs
Mr Ponytail I was wondering about Mr Ponytail - do you think it is the same actor portraying him when he's dead, after the crash? His beard seems to have shrunk a bit after he's died, but perhaps it's just the angle. I think the actor after the crash could be Jimmy N. Roberts, a stunt driver who has worked on 24, (looks like Tim Roth), but it would seem strange that they'd have a different guy wearing the shades in the previous shot. Perhaps it is the same guy--Acer4666 11:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Jon Cassar says in the commentary that he had to reshoot some of those scenes in post-production because of the injury to the actor portraying Kohler. So it's possible that either the same actor or another actor stood in at two different times with different "levels" of beard. I do know that Cassar barely focuses on him and the other guy through that scene. Thief12 02:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : I can say with absolute certainty that the actor who portrays him here is Jimmy N. Roberts. He hasn't changed his appearance a bit from Season 4. --ASHPD24 03:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Shooter Thief did you know about File:5x3_shooter.jpg / File:5x03-beresch-shooter-cropped.jpg? There isn't really a need to choose one over the other if you don't want, just thought you might want to know about potential duplicate. 16:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just to let you know about these if you didn't already as well: File:Danny Hebert.jpg, File:Achmed.jpg and File:Jerry G Angelo.jpg, obvs one is OOU and the others may not be the shots you want, but just in case you didn't wanna have to search for pics of them!--Acer4666 17:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Blue Rook, I didn't know about that duplicate. I don't know, I'm kinda partial to mine because, although darker, it looks less blurrier; plus I like the effect of the gun being fired at the moment. We'll see as I keep on working on the page. ::Acer, yeah, I have about a dozen pictures from the most obscure terrorists, but I just started uploading them yesterday. Did we already settle on that guy being Achmed? I thought there was an open discussion about it being ambiguous. Anyway, I'll keep uploading the other pics I have today. Thief12 17:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was just the file name I gave it, the discussion is still open. I'm realising now to be careful what I call files I upload as I can't move them!--Acer4666 17:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: If anyone wants files moved, just let me know somewhere, I'll be happy to do it. 18:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Kohler is dead? Hey, what's with the "Kohler is dead" line on all of the bottom photos? --ASHPD24 22:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of editing something. Wait for it. Thief12 22:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Airport terrorists breakdown Randall Archer * Randall Archer's character first appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He appears also in Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. * During the shoot-out with the TAC team, the terrorist that's shot down through a glass is wearing the same clothes as Archer (black jacket, dark blue shirt) and has about the same build. However, when Jack takes off the gun from the dead body, you can barely see half of his face, with a goatee. Archer had slight stubbles, but no goatee. Jerry G. Angelo * Jerry G. Angelo's character first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He is part of Beresch's C-team. * During Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am, a guy that looks like Angelo and is dressed like Angelo appears, whereas Angelo isn't seen properly again. Could be a stunt actor, or simply another actor that was available during a reshoot. Danny Hebert * Danny Hebert's character first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. Vlad * Vlad first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am and Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am Ibrim * Ibrim appears in 9:00am-10:00am. Nerdy-looking terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He is part of Beresch's C-team. Black-jacket terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am and Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. Main long-haired terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. * When the TAC team storms the terminal, they shoot a bunch of long-haired terrorists seen from the back. He might be one of them cause it's the spot where he was usually seen. Secondary long-haired terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am and Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. * When the TAC team storms the terminal, they shoot a bunch of long-haired terrorists seen from the back. He might be one of them cause it's the spot where he was usually seen. T-shirted long-haired terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. * When the TAC team storms the terminal, they shoot a bunch of long-haired terrorists seen from the back. He might be one of them cause it's the spot where he was usually seen. Ponytailed terrorist * He first appears in 9:00am-10:00am. He is part of the C-team. Blond, spiky-haired terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. * I'm not sure if he's supposed to be the terrorist in the back of the terminal, or if he was replaced by another stunt actor that looks like him (like I think it happened with Jerry G. Angelo). Brown-jacket terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. He is part of C-team. Strong, bald terrorist * He first appears in 9:00am-10:00am. He has an almost shaved head, with some stubbles, I think. He is tall and strong. He is wearing a greyish, long-sleeve shirt with a Hugo Boss explosive vest. * He mostly stays guarding the hostages. and Ishmael?]] * He is one of the terrorists with the hostages, when Beresch tells Ivan and Ishmael to guard them (this is actually the last time we see him clearly). Asian-looking bald terrorist * He first appears in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am. He also appears in Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am. He is part of C-team. Thin, short terrorist * He first appears in 8:00am-9:00am. He has dark, short hair. He is short and thin. He is wearing a dark, leather jacket. * He enters the airport with Danny Hebert's character and two other terrorists. I can't place him anywhere after this scene. Long-haired, dead terrorist * He first appears in 9:00am-10:00am. He has long, blond hair, with beard and mustache. He is wearing a jacket. * He is only seen as Ibrim walks towards the hallway of death. After Ibrim explodes, he falls and moves a bit on the floor. * Later, his body is seen still lying on the floor as Jack surrenders. * In the next episode, when Beresch's lieutenant comes running with Chevensky's keycard, his body is still on the floor. Older terrorist ?]] * We are referring to him as Achmed, under the impression that he might be that terrorist. * He first appears in 9:00am-10:00am. He has short, dark hair with no facial hair. He wears a brownish jacket with a grey/green shirt. * He is only seen as he and Beresch's lieutenant look for Chevensky in his office. The lieutenant orders him to keep looking for Chevensky, but he isn't seen afterwards. * In 10:00am-11:00am, the lieutenant comes running and tells Beresch that Achmed found Chevensky's body. However, we can't be sure if it's the same guy. Other terrorists * This one appears in 8:00am-9:00am as the terrorists take over the airport. * At first, he kinda looked to me like the Asian-looking one I mentioned above, but not anymore. * This one appears in 10:00am-11:00am, as the terrorists prepare to meet the TAC team. * I think this is another case of a reshoot with another stunt/extra. He kinda looks like that spiky-haired, blond terrorist that was very visible in the previous two episodes. * These two appear in 10:00am-11:00am, as the terrorists prepare to meet the TAC team. * The tall silhouette in the back is practically indescribable. I thought he might be the Bald one with the vest, but this one is wearing a jacket, and the bald one with the vest was seen remaining with the hostages. * The one with long, black hair kinda looks to me like Nick Hermz for some reason. I might have to take a picture of him when he dies, cause it's a closer shot, although maybe not that clear. The above breakdown Hey, wasn't sure where to leave comments without sticking them in the middle of your breakdown - you need a talk page for your talk page! I was just wondering - in 8-9am, when the takeover happens, from Jack's POV he sees a terrorist ushering hostages down a corridor through a window in the door. He's got short black hair and wearing a navy blue top. I can't seem to match him up to anyone on your breakdown - I was wondering if you have mananged to?--Acer4666 07:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Eventually, I'll switch some of these info to the original userpage for the Season 5 thugs, and leave this for comments. But I just chose to do this while I rewatched the episodes. I know it's a mess, but I'll keep breaking it down, like I started, by terrorists, instead of by episode. Anyway, I'll check what you said today. Thief12 20:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::To be honest, he looks to me kinda like Danny Hebert, but with a bit of longer hair. But other than that, looks pretty similar (similar skin color, height, and build; big ears and nose). Kinda weird, because in the previous scenes, he was carrying a rifle, and here he has a machine gun. Perhaps a reshoot? What do you think? Thief12 02:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It does look like him, but it's hard to be sure! I'll e-mail Danny and ask him--Acer4666 19:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::He says he is 100% sure that the picture is him--Acer4666 23:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::So cool! Now if we can identify the other 15+ terrorists :-D Thief12 02:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Any database? Is there some sort of Stunt actors database, or somewhere where I can try to find these actors? Something like the IMDb only for stunts? Thief12 03:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :There are a few stunt websites, like istunt and others, but most of the info from them has been faithfully collected by User:ThomasHL and is on his page. That's probably the best source of names of stunt people who have appeared somewhere in 24. But a lot of these terrorists like Danny Hebert and Jerry Angelo are background actors rather than stunt people--Acer4666 10:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC)